


Tallie & Nikki

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Neal and Emma have two daughters, one by birth and one by adoption.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan
Kudos: 7





	Tallie & Nikki

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous on tumblr prompted me to write about my Swanfire daughters headcanon.

Emma’s known she wanted to foster kids since she married Neal. In fact, their biological daughter’s conception had been a bit of a surprise. They planned to be married for a decade, then start looking for children that needed a home, whether temporary or forever.

Fate, and half a bottle of Tanqueray on their 3rd anniversary had other plans. Tallahassee Mary “Tallie” Swan-Cassidy came 9 months later. At first, Emma wasn’t sure if she could do the motherhood thing after she had given up the chance 18 years prior, but after a lot of practice, therapy and talking it through with Neal, she got there.

For the next 12 years, they raised their daughter while also going with Regina, Snow, David and her little brother to help Henry with the new rebellion. Along the way, they welcomed a daughter-in-law, a granddaughter and a brand new curse. For 2 years, Emma was separated from Neal and Tallie as they were right in town. Luckily, a forehead kiss from Henry to Regina was all it took to break the curse and being them back to reality.

After Regina united the realms, Neal and Emma settled their family back down in Storybrooke. Tallie started school there again. Emma became a bail bondsman, her role as sheriff being claimed by Thomas in her absence. Neal has obtained a degree in social work under the last curse, however, and decided to put it good use.

As they were living on their farm once again and didn’t need a huge castle, Snow and David donated it to be the new group home for the foster children of the United Realms. Neal with the help of Tink and Nova got to work transitioning the kids and helping them find homes, something Blue had neglected to do for years.

There was one child in particular that is resistant to the change.

Nicole-no, she glares at Neal whenever anyone calls her that, it’s Nikki-is an 11 year old girl. Just 2 years younger than his own daughter. Big brown eyes, a tumble of dark curls and a permanent scowl on her face. When Neal shows up with the rest of the vans to transfer the kids, she’s the last our the door.

“What good is this going to do,” she scoffs. “We weren’t good enough for anyone in a dusty church, we won’t be in a grand castle.”

Too young to have a chip on her shoulder, but it’s there anyway. Determined to push everyone away, so as not to get too close. He’s done it all before.

And so, he tries to connect to her. He makes what Tallie would say are “dad jokes”. He smiles. But Nikki just rolls her eyes and moves her seat. She wants nothing to do with him and after a look at her file, he can see why. Her mom died young, dad went to jail when she was only 5 years old. He’s been in and out ever since, but gave up his rights to Nikki when she was 9. She’s had some close calls to families, but something always happens.

He tells Emma all about her that night and two days later, Emma goes to meet her.

Nikki says nothing to Emma on the first visit. She just reads her worn copy of Nancy Drew. Second visit, they exchange stares. Third, Nikki speaks.

“He’s your husband, isn’t he?”

“Who?”

“Dad Jokes. That’s what we call him around here.”

Emma bites back a laugh. “Yeah, he is.”

Nikki rolls her eyes. “He’s annoying.”

“He can be.” Emma stays seated at Nikki’s desk. “He’s also extremely caring and wants the best for all of you. Both of us did time in the system.”

Nikki looks her up and down. “I know you, you’re the savior. The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.”

“I am. But I didn’t always know that. For most of my life, I was a foster kid.”

“We’re not the same.”

“Didn’t say we were. No two kids in the system have the same story. Heck, Neal and I don’t.”

Emma stands up and walks over to the bed. She reaches in and pulls out a Polaroid of Tallie, placing it on the bed.

“That’s my daughter. She’s only a year older than you.”

“Okay?”

“Sometimes she likes to play softball at the park. I was thinking you’d like to join her next week.”

Nikki chews on her lip, her book still in her grip. “I’m not here to be your kid’s playmate.”

“Hey, I just thought you’d like a friend.”

“I have plenty of friends.”

“Okay. I’m gonna go visit some other kids.”

Emma starts for the door, then hears Nikki calling her name. She turns around, leaning in the frame.

“I guess a game of softball wouldn’t be so bad.”

Nikki and Tallie play for hours the following Saturday, laughing and talking about their school. Turns out, they’ve seen each other around but have never been introduced. Tallie offers to show Nikki how to get free soda from the machines and Nikki seems to not totally hate the idea. Emma grins as she leans into Neal, who slides his hand through hers.

After, they take the girls to Granny’s and Nikki does more than just roll her eyes at Neal for once. She snarks, but it’s actual words and he likes it. The girls spend most of dinner talking, an actual smile being found on Nikki’s mouth.

At the end of the night, they drop her off at the castle. Emma isn’t sure, but she swears she sees a look of disappointment when Tink comes to retrieve her.

Two weeks later, Henry drops by the castle with Lucy and meets Nikki. The girls talk comics, with Henry interjecting every so often.

Nikki meets Snow and David when Emma takes her out again for a burger. And Nikki gives her biggest compliment when she says Snow “isn’t as annoying as she looks”.

That night, Emma lays cuddled into Neal, his beard scratching her forehead when he puts his head against hers.

“We’re fostering Nikki, aren’t we?” Neal whispers.

A week later, Nikki carries her lone suitcase through the yellow door. Neal and Emma lead her up to her new room, decorated in blacks and purples, just as she likes. Nikki looks around, before nodding,

“Not awful.”

Emma chuckles. “Thanks, kid.”

“Tallie is making lunch,” Neal adds. “She’s so excited you’re here. We all are.”

Nikki nods and lays her suitcase on the ground, not unpacking it. Emma and Neal understand. They of all people get that comfort takes time.

And time is all they have right now.

****

Nikki

Tallie


End file.
